A Bright and Beatutiful, Sunny Day
by Philepa
Summary: I I had this posted before and it got deleted. Kuwabara is very sick. Dying in fact. Yusuke’s taking care of him and he’s trying to be strong for him but how can you be strong when your lover is dying?
1. Default Chapter

All right, I had this story posted under the author name Phillepa but my account got frozen and ffn deleted my stories. So I have re-registered under the name Chloreta. I have also registered at aff which is where all of the lemon scenes from this story and any other stories I may write will be.

Default Chapter

Yusuke Urameshi realized one day that bright, beautiful sunny days meant that something terrible was about to begin. After all it was on such a day that he had been hit by that car and began his life as a spirit detective. And then again when Toguro came to him to tell him about the Dark Tournament. It had been a bright and sunny day when Genkai was killed and he could remember Kuwabara saying what a nice day it was when he was captured by Kito and his gang and told about the tunnel to the Makai.

And it was on such a day that he learned his best friend was dying. And there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

There. First one. Hope you enjoyand for the love of fudge REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

It shouldn't take me too long to get this up to date.

Chapter 1.

They had all been at Genkai's when it happened. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kaeko, Yukina, Shizuru and Genkai. They had all gotten together for a picnic and then to hang out at the beach that wasn't too far away. All had been going great. They all laughed and teased, joked and watched with amusement as Hiei and Kuwabara squabbled. It was during one of their bickering sessions that Yusuke first noticed something to Kuwabara about how he was being such a pig that he had taken so much food and was now making stupid faces like he was constipated or something.

"You better not start stinking the place up baka ningen."

"Shut up shrimp! Just leave me alone would ya?"

Hiei smirked. "But that's hardly any fun."

Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara. "You know Kuwabara you _are_ looking a little messed up. What's wrong, you eat too much?"

"I'm fine Urameshi! I just got some heartburn, that's all."

"See I was right. That's what happens when you eat like a pig."

"I said shut up Shorty!"

"Hey guys!" Everyone suddenly turned to see all of the girls coming out of the temple in their swimsuits. They had gone in to change 15 minutes ago while the boys had waited for them outside.

Kaeko had been the one that called to them. "You ready to go to the beach?"

"Sure!"

At the beach, everyone except for Hiei, Genkai and Shizuru had immediately dove into the crisp blue waves. Hiei and Genkai were now meditating while Shizuru and Kaeko sunbathed. Yusuke and Kurama were racing each other to the buoys and back while Botan and Yukina were splashing each other. Kuwabara had swum a few laps then came and sat down on the sand, complaining that his heartburn was making him feel sick. He laid down on the towel and began to take a two hour nap.

"Oh come on Kurama one more time?" Yusuke whined, after losing yet another race to the fox. "I'll beat you this time. I'm all warmed up!"

Kurama gave his friend a pitying smile. "I am afraid I must decline Yusuke. I'm ready to take a rest."

"Fine ya party pooper. I'll just get Kuwabara to race me then."

"Hey Kuwabara" he yelled jogging up to his slumbering friend. "Hey wake up you lazy ass, we came here to have fun for once not sleep." He began shaking Kuwabara's groaning form, which was slowly coming to. That's when he noticed how clammy his skin felt.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, slightly concerned now. "You feeling okay?" He felt his forehead and with a curse cried out "Hey guys, I think there's something wrong with him. He's really burning up!"

In moments everyone came out of their own little worlds and had gathered around Kuwabara.

"He looks pale."

"He's shaking. He looks cold."

"But he's soaked in sweat."

Genkai knelt down beside Kuwabara so she could inspect him. He was being propped up by Yusuke, who was looking at him with anxiety. "Shizuru, has Kuwabara been making any complaints as of late?" She asked.

"Besides his usual ones?"

"Shut up Hiei."

"Hn."

Shizuru gazed down at her little brother. "He's been saying he's tired all the time. And he's been sleeping more than usual and he's been complaining of back pains. We just figured it was heartburn or something, we have a lot of that in our family."

"Let's take him back to the temple and see what we can do about his fever. You should probably get him checked out by a doctor Shizuru. Yusuke can you carry him?"

"Sure Grandma." But then as Yusuke began to pick Kuwabara up, he suddenly leaned forward and began to violently vomit.

"Kuwabara!" cried Botan.

"Oh Kazuma!" said Yukina.

"Dammit! All right scratch that lets just take him straight to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

O.K. The info I got here is from "They Encyclopedia of Common Diseases".

After the vomiting episode, Kuwabara had woken long enough to yell at everyone that he didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Dammit Urameshi, I'm fine! I'm not feeling sick anymore so it was probably just something I ate." He muttered under his breath, "probably Shizuru's hamburgers. She never cooks them long enough."

SLAP!

"What was that abut my cooking baby bro?"

Kuwabara laughed nervously, sporting a nice red handprint on his cheek. "Nothing Sis! Nothings wrong with it. It's great!"

Hiei smirked at him.

Yukina went up to Kuwabara and felt his forehead. "Kazuma you still have a fever and you're looking very pale and tired. And while you did take a large plateful of food, you hardly ate any of it."

You do appear to have lost some weight Kuwabara," Kurama added "At the very least you should set up an appointment."

"Will that get you guys to leave me alone?"

"For a while anyway."

Kuwabara sighed. "Fine." He began to get up from the couch; "I'll go call now."

He rose and was suddenly very dizzy. He raised a hand to his head "oh boy" and promptly passed out. Kurama and Yusuke caught him.

Genkai sighed. "Again, to the hospital we go."

By the time they got there Kuwabara had come to and was loudly complaining about being brought to the hospital. But he still allowed the doctors to draw his blood for tests and gave them a urine sample. "I hate peeing in the cup."

Yusuke laughed at him. "I feel sorry for the people in the lab. Examining people's piss and shit for a living? That's gotta be the worst job in the world."

They waited half an hour for the blood results to come back and then the doctors wanted to take some x-rays of Kuwabara's back.

"We just want to make sure of something before we begin treating him." The doctor said after seeing the groups questioning faces. Another half hour later and the doctor called Shizuru into the room where Kuwabara was napping. Again. He didn't look like he was bearing good news.

"Damn." Said Yusuke, plopping back down into his seat. "What could that stupid doc have to say that he can't tell us?"

'I hate not knowing what's going. Especially when it concerns my best friend.'

"It's just normal procedure." Said Kurama not looking up from his magazine. "Family has to be told before anyone else."

"Right. I forgot your moms a nurse. You probably know all about now these places work. So is it 'procedure' to always take x-rays just because a person says he has pain there?" Yusuke asked, only slightly sarcastic.

"No."

They waited in silence for fifteen minutes then Dr. Himura came back out, looking solemn.

Yusuke glared at him. He really didn't like that look. "So can you tell us what's wrong with him _now_?" he demanded.

"He's being admitted."

Yusuke leapt up from the chair. "What? Why?"

" His blood results came back and showed a high accumulation of white blood cells and granuloctyes…."

"What does that mean?" Yusuke interrupted.

"Well it could've meant a few things. That's why we did the x-rays of his spine and we found…."

"Oh no…" said Kurama, horror on his face "he has leukemia?"

"WHAT?"

Dr. Himura nodded grimly. "Yes. I'm afraid he does."

"Oh God…" Yusuke sank back into his chair numb. 'Leukemia? But isn't that a deadly disease? But he's always been perfectly healthy. I dont even remember him ever having a cold! How can he have leukemia?'

"What is being done for him Dr.?" Kurama asked. Yusuke looked up at him in a daze.

Dr. Himura sighed, "Well, he has chronic leukemia which is fortunately not nearly as bad as acute leukemia. Symptoms usually don't show up till near the end. The only reason we caught it this early was because it has weakened his immune system and he got a virus. That caused the fever and the vomiting. We've got him on an I.V. right now and were giving him some antibiotics. But his spleen is pretty badly infected and if the swelling doesn't go down we'll have to do a splenectomy."

" A what?"

"We'll have to remove his spleen. "

"Oh shit." Yusuke was now pale and slightly shaking. This wasn't sounding good at all. Kurama was doing a little better. He wasn't shaking anyway but he was just as pale as the boy next to him.

Oh so quietly, barely above a whisper, the fox asked, "What is his life expectancy?"

"Life expectancy?" Yusuke asked.

"Without treatment, he probably has just over a year left. It seems he has the disease for some time now. He's just now started symptoms. His spleen is already infected and its beginning to spread to his liver."

"Wait, you mean he's dying?" Yusuke shouted. He was scared now. Not just nervous but really scared and slightly panicking. "No! He cant be dying, he's only 23 years old! You cant just write him off like that dammit! Give him some drugs or something, surely you people have got _something _to make him better!"

"Sir, leukemia is a very serious disease. We have treatments that will help him but no cure has been discovered."

" So you're just going to give up on him?"

"Mr. Urameshi, I am not going to do any such thing. We have admitted him into our care and have already begun treatment. However you need to understand that this sis a very difficult and delicate procedure. We have to be very careful with the treatments we give him."

"Difficult how?"

"The treatments can have very serious side effects which may take their toll on Kuwabara. They can wear away the lining of his stomach, they can damage the bone marrow, impair his bodies ability to fight bacteria and can cause hemorrhaging."

"Which could kill him," whispered Kurama. His head was spinning with all these terribly possibilities. If Kuwabara was to go untreated, he would die within the year. But at the same time, anything that they did to try to help him also ran the risk of infection and making his ailment even more severe. It seemed hopeless. What could they do?

Yusuke's voice brought him out of his sulking. "How will cutting out his spleen help? Doesn't he need that?"

"We may not need to. However if it becomes infected any worse than it already is than his spleen will only be causing him even more damage. It will be nothing but dead tissue and we cant afford to have that spread to his liver and kidneys."

Yusuke was holding his head and rubbing his eyes in a weary shock. "Is there any chance that he'll recover? Any at all?"

Dr. Himura looked at the stricken youth sympathetically. "Yes. But it's very slim. I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is a short one. Sorry.

Yusuke would never forget the sight that greeted him when he entered Kuwabara's room. Kurama had gone to call everyone to tell them about their friend's condition.

He was lying on the bed,

So pale,

One arm resting on his stomach, the other at his side, an I.V. tube sticking out of it.

It was this hand that his sister clung to as she wept. She wept as though he was already dead.

He sure looked it.

Yusuke had never seen him look so terrible. After all of the fights he'd seen him in. all of the injuries he got from them, Kuwabara had never seemed so fragile as he did in that hospital bed. So human.

'A child' Yusuke thought despairingly 'He looks like a small child lying there. He seems so…precious…that way.'

Precious?

Well he did seem very small and delicate. Almost as if he would break apart if not handled gently enough. Perhaps 'precious' was the right word.

He was sleeping again.

"He'll be doing that more often now." Said the doctor, as though reading Yusuke's mind. "Another side effect of his treatment. Hopefully he wont require any kind of chemotherapy or radiation."

"Radiation? His hairs gonna fall out?" 'Oh as if _that's_ what I should be worrying about!'

"The worst that will happen is if he needs a bone marrow transplant. Donors are very difficult to find and it is a very painful procedure. Many patients have been unable to complete this procedure because the pain is so unbearable.

'Kuwabara. How could this have happened to you?'

Then Yusuke finally stopped fighting back the tears and began to cry as Shizuru was.

When Kurama entered the room, he saw Kuwabara lying on the bed; two people each clinging to his hands. One his sister, one his best friend. Both crying for him.

Told you it was short. The next one will be a little longer.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks passed and Kuwabara's condition improved somewhat. His fever was gone and his back pains had eased up. Shizuru was talking to Dr. Himura about having him released. He said it was possible but that Kuwabara wouldn't be able to go back to his own apartment.

"Why not?" he had asked. He had been looking forward to going back home. He was sick of the hospital. He wanted to sleep in his own bed and watch his own TV. He wanted to eat food that he had cooked himself instead of the hospitals crap.

But mostly he wanted to get out of these stupid hospital gowns! He hated how they tied in the back and he hated the fabric, it itched like mad.

"Why can't I go home?"

"Well you could but only if someone were to move in with you. If you were to begin hemorrhaging or go into a seizure, someone would need to call an ambulance right away."

Kuwabara sat back into the wheelchair he'd been doing wheelies in five minutes ago. "Oh great, now I need a babysitter." He mumbled miserably, "this sucks."

Yusuke patted his friends back encouragingly. "Don't worry buddy. I'll move in and we'll be roomies. My place sucks anyway."

"I'll say, you still live with your mom."

"Hahaha!" Yusuke lightly punched Kuwabara's shoulder. "Just watch it 'roomy' or one day you might wake up with something other than that cat in your bed."

"Like what?"

Yusuke grinned mischievously "Oh say, SNAKES?"

Kuwabara paled.

Three days later, Yusuke had completely moved everything out of his mother's apartment and into Kuwabara's. It was nothing luxurious; it didn't have anything more than the essentials. There was no dining room, only a small bar in the kitchen that served as the table, a small living room and a cramped bathroom. But the two bedrooms were a decent size and it had a nice balcony with a great view of the mountains behind the city.

"Hey Urameshi, if you're gonna be livin' here now you're gonna have to pay some of the rent and bills."

Yusuke looked towards the bathroom where Kuwabara had just yelled out to him.

"What?! And just how am I supposed to do that? I don't have a job!" He got up from the couch where he had been going through Kuwabara's DVDs and adding his own. He walked into the tiny bathroom and watched Kuwabara putting all of his new drugs into the medicine cabinet. He was shocked at the amount Kuwabara had.

"Well then I guess you'll have to stop being so lazy and get one."

"How long do you plan to keep working?"

"As long as I can." Came the sour reply.

Yusuke gestured to the drugs in Kuwabara's hands. "What are all of those for?"

Kuwabara started going through all of the bottles, reading the labels. "No idea. They don't say. Probably to make up for my shitty immune system."

"Yeah" 'Gods, he needs that many? There's nearly a dozen different bottles. How's he gonna be able to take them all and not O.D.?'

Silently Yusuke came up from behind and placed his arms around his friend, wrapping him in a hug. Kuwabara spun around.

"Urameshi! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up baka! Just drop the tough guy act for one stinking minute would ya?"

Kuwabara sighed and just stood there for a minute, letting his friend hold him. Then he wrapped his own arms around him, returning the embrace.

"Don't worry about me Urameshi. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure Koenma will come up with something to make the Leukemia go away."

Yusuke's eyes shot open. 'Of course! Koenma'

There. Chapter four. It was a little longer than the last one and I think the next one is gonna be a little longer too. Basically Yusuke goes to Koenma for help but Koenma says no. Then something goes wrong and Kuwabara ends up back in the hospital.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Yusuke was very angry.

"I said no, Yusuke. I'm sorry but no."

Yusuke was _very_ angry at the toddler sized demi-god, who had just refused to do anything about Kuwabara's illness.

He slammed his fists on the desk, knocking over some stacks of paper. This seemed to make the little brat upset and Yusuke felt a little satisfaction out of the toddler's frustration. But only a little.

"Why the hell not? You're supposed to be the leader of the Spirit World with all this power! You brought me back to life so why can't you keep Kuwabara from losing his?"

Koenma took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "One, Yusuke, I am not the ruler of the Spirit World, I am the Chief Administrator. I do not choose who will live and who will die I simply keep track of the files that _say_ who will live and who will die. And then I'm in charge of deciding where they go once they've already died. And two, the only reason I was able to bring you back was because you died in an unnatural way before you were supposed to."

"Unnatural?"

"You're death was caused by a human error. Kuwabara's will be by natural illness."

"You mean you knew Kuwabara was going to get sick? Why didn't you say anything?" Yusuke raged. He was very very angry! He had thought for sure Koenma would be able to help Kuwabara. He had come in with such high hopes and waiting for relief to overflow him. But instead all of his hopes had just been crushed and stomped on by Koenma's little toddler feet. Now rage consumed him rather than relief. And the fear had returned. The fear of losing his best friend.

Along with a new sudden desire to cause physical bodily harm to the boy sitting in front of him.

"The only thing that would have achieved is upsetting you all before you needed to be."

Then Yusuke saw the pain in Koenma's eyes and his anger swiftly disappeared. Though he wished it hadn't. He'd rather feel the anger than the hopeless despair, the anxiety and the pain. But mostly he hated feeling helpless.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. I really am. I really wish I could make Kuwabara's illness go away but I can't. Believe me I've looked for ways to help but there's nothing. I've never felt so useless before." Koenma said sadly, unable to meet Yusuke's eyes.

"Could…" Yusuke choked "could you tell me…how long he has? How much…time…he has left?"

Koenma looked at him, a little surprised. "I don't think I should Yusuke. I think that would just make things worse for both of you."

"By the way Yusuke," Koenma said quickly, "Where is Kuwabara?"

"Huh? Oh, he's at Kurama's place. His moms a nurse you know?"

"Right, right."

'Ring, Ring!'

Yusuke looked at his phone. "It's Kurama."

"Hello?"

"Yusuke?" Kurama sounded breathless and a little more than worried.

"What's wrong Kurama, is Kuwabara all right? What happened?"

"We're back at the hospital Yusuke. The infections back and it's already much worse than before."

What's happening to Kuwabara? Is he back on the I.V.?" Yusuke demanded 'Damn damn damn!'

"No Yusuke, he's beyond that point. They're going ahead with the splenectomy. They're waiting for you to come before they begin."

"All right, I'll be right there."

He hung up and yelled over his shoulder at a confused Koenma… "I gotta go to the hospital. Thanks for nothing!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yusuke felt his stomach clench painfully when he saw the look in Kuwabara's eyes as they were getting ready to take him to the O.R.

He was scared.

"Hey, hey..." said Yusuke rushing over to Kookaburra's side and wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm fine Urameshi!" Though his trembling voice gave him away.

"All right, fine. The doc said it'll only take a couple hours. And you should start feeling better in a couple days."

Kuwabara just sat and sulked.

"You'll be able to go home in a couple weeks too. So you won't be here that long." Yusuke was trying to cheer Kuwabara up but it wasn't working. He just sat there on the bed, staring at the sheets intently.

Yusuke sighed. 'Damn. I don't know what to do. I suck in these situations.'

"I…" Kuwabara's voice was low and strained. AS though he was struggling to keep something back. "I've never been cut open before."

Yusuke looked at him "oh. Well they've done these things loads of times before. They know what they're doing."

Kuwabara's blue eyes met his chocolate ones. "You sure about that?" Yusuke could see Kuwabara's doubts in his eyes.

Yusuke suddenly pulled Kuwabara's head to him and kissed his forehead. Then he pressed his own forehead to Kuwabara's, looking him in the eyes. "I promise you you'll be fine. Nothings going to go wrong. I'll make sure of that."

Kuwabara's eyes searched his own, seeking reassurance. Seeing Yusuke's own fear and determination he gave a weak smile and nodded.

They broke apart just as the nurse came in to give Kuwabara his anesthesia. Yusuke held tightly onto this friends hand and walked with them to the O.R. doors, where he was told he couldn't come any further.

Giving some last reassuring words to Kuwabara and another kiss, Yusuke went into the waiting room with Kurama, Botan, Kaeko and Yukina and waited for the news that would take away the knot in his stomach.

Grr! I'm in computer lab right now and my cousin keeps looking at my screen. Excuse me while I go kick her ass.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Botan was getting very annoyed. They had all been sitting in the waiting room for nearly two hours waiting for Kuwabara's operation to be done. They had all sat and talked for a while and made plans together.

Kaeko and Botan had decided that as soon as Kuwabara was released they were going to take him out shopping.

"Oh, he'll love that…" Yusuke had mumbled under his breath. He instantly shut up as soon as he saw the evil glare that the girls were giving him.

"Oh?" said Botan "And why do you say that Yusuke?"

Yusuke hesitated before answering, not wanting to get himself caught in a battle with the two women, (Yukina was talking to Kurama about something else.) He knew it would be a battle he couldn't possibly win.

"Well…" he said carefully, "I…don't think Kuwabara would have much fun just going with a bunch of girls. They're…uh…too giggly for his tastes."

'Too giggly?!' Yusuke mentally slapped himself. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

"I mean…um…that when girls go shopping together they can't help but…um…looking at all their girly stuff that guys just aren't interested in!"

"Err…"

Kaeko and Botan were giving him very odd looks. Even Kurama and Yukina had stopped their conversation to stare quizzically at the demon lord.

Perhaps what Yusuke is implying," said Kurama, "is that another male should accompany Kuwabara."

Yusuke snapped his fingers "Yeah!" he cried excitedly "Exactly! That's what's I meant!"

'Phew! Thank-you Kurama!'

Kaeko blinked in sudden understanding. "Oh, I see! You want to come with us!"

Yusuke sweat dropped. "…." 'Doh!' (homer simpson, had to do it )

Botan smiled at him, "Yes that'd be great!" She exclaimed "We can all go the mall together and get some clothes and stuff for you boys and your apartment…"

"Um, it's kinda small…"

"…and we can check out some of the new department stores and have lunch there and you tow can hold our stuff while Kaeko and I try on clothes…"

"Botan…"

"…and then we can all go see a movie together!"

"Ooohhh! Princess Diaries 2 is out!" said Kaeko "That movie was so cute!"

"Great!"

"Yeah…great…" Yusuke sighed heavily 'Taking a couple of bubbly girls shopping and a chick flick. Just great.'

That was over an hour ago. Botan and Kaeko had talked some more about their plans, Yusuke had sulked and Kurama and Yukina had returned to their conversation. Now everyone was quiet and their minds had returned to how Kuwabara was doing.

'We've been waiting here for two hours already! Aren't they finished yet?'

"Yusuke, how long did Dr. Himura say the operation would take?"

"A couple hours."

"Do you think something could have gone wrong?" Yukina asked nervously. She and Kuwabara had broken up a year ago but s he still cared for him greatly.

Yusuke flinched at the idea. "No I…I'm sure he's fine. He'll be just fine." 'He better be! I promised him everything would be all right!'

Yusuke got up and started pacing. Kaeko started biting her nails nervously and Kurama started bouncing his leg.

All of this, along with her concern over Kuwabara's condition, was the reason Botan was now so annoyed.

After a few minutes she got so sick of it that with a heavy sigh she got up and aid she was going for a walk. While she was walking she came across a small library in the hospital.

'A library?' She thought. Entering the room she saw that the books were mostly medical books. The topics ranged on all sorts of medical terms, hospital procedures, pregnancies and common and rare diseases. Botan picked out a book called 'The Encyclopedia of Common Diseases.'

Looking in the index she looked up 'cancer Leukemia' and flipped to it. Botan had heard of Leukemia before and knew it was a form of cancer. But other than that she knew nothing of Kuwabara's disease. She could ask Kurama or Yusuke but she didn't want to admit that the deity of death didn't know squat about one of the leading causes of death in Japan.

"Leukemia is a cancer of the blood caused by an accumulation of white blood cells. There are four different kinds of leukemia…" Botan skimmed the page until she found 'chronic leukemia: symptoms include an enlarged spleen and/or liver, bone pain, paleness, loss of appetite, bleeding easily, weight loss and susceptibility to infections.'

'Granulocytes produced by bone marrow in the spine engulf and digest bacteria but in a leukemia patient, the body is deprived of vital components of its immune system. Diseased cells accumulate in the blood and certain organs, forcing out healthy cells and interfering with organs functions.'

'Life expectancy for chronic leukemia is up to 3 years.'

Botan closed the book. She already knew about the different treatments and their side effects. 'Three years? That's it?' Botan felt tears forming in her raspberry eyes. 'But he's only 23 now. He'll only be 26!'

Botan sat at the table and placed her head in her hands as the tears began to fall. 'Kuwabara! Don't you know you're not supposed to die this way?' Botan thought as she sobbed bitterly to herself. 'You're supposed to die nobly in battle, protecting humanity or your friends. They way you always wanted to! Or at least as an old man! Not by some stupid disease in you mid-twenties!'

Now Botan was really sobbing, realizing all of the things that Kuwabara would miss. He wouldn't be able to walk his sister down the aisle when she got married. Or see any of her children. He'd never marry himself or have any children of his own

Of course Botan knew a lot could still happen in 3 years but with Kuwabara constantly in and out of the hospital there wouldn't be any time for dating! He'd never get to finish college and fulfill his dreams of becoming an artist. He'd never make a name for himself through his art like he'd wanted to.

He'd never experience the love and joy of a lover. The sweet and endearing kisses, the loving and gentle caresses, the warm comforting hugs.

'Of course', Botan thought suddenly, 'There is always Yusuke.' She knew that Kuwabara and Yusuke loved each other. She didn't know how long they had but she first noticed it when Yusuke thought Kuwabara was dead. And again when Yusuke was killed for the second time. When Yusuke had left to go to Makai Botan could tell that those were the most miserable 3 years of Kuwabara's life.

Everyone except for Kuwabara seemed to know this. Yusuke had known for at least a year now. He and Kaeko had broken up because of it. Then Yukina and Kuwabara had broken up and Yusuke had hoped that maybe Kuwabara would return his feelings. But the seemed completely oblivious to the detectives advances.

Everyone knew that Kuwabara was bi-sexual so that wasn't the issue. He was just too naïve to recognize Yusuke's flirting for what it was. Not wanting to ruin their friendship, Yusuke gave up.

'Although,' Botan thought, 'now that they're living together it does seem to finally be dawning on Kuwabara. I just hope…' "Botan!" Botan jumped at the voice that had interrupted her thoughts. Kaeko was standing in the doorway looking relieved and anxious at the same time.

"Yes Kaeko?"

"Kuwabara's finally out of surgery. Dr. Himura says we can see him for a little bit."

Botan sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness!"

Botan followed the other girl toward their friends' room. 'I just hope Kuwabara will return Yusuke's feelings. Before it's too late.'


	9. Chapter 8

I'm trying to schedule classes for my winter quarter. I'm not having any luck I need to find an elective but the only one that will fit in my schedule is called Human Sexuality. I don't mind taking it but my mom does. Maybe I can get her to let me take it.

Chapter 8

The girls continued with their shopping plans a week after Kuwabara was released, which four weeks after the surgery.

They went to Kohl's first because they were having a sale. They started with only two carts, one for the boy's stuff and one for the girls. But half an hour later Yusuke was sent by Shizuru to get another cart and then again by Botan only 45 minutes after that. Now the four girls had 3 carts full of pants, tops, skirts, dresses, body cream and wash, shampoo, perfume and other girly stuff.

While the boys still had just the one cart which only half full with just a couple outfits and a few things they needed for the apartment.

Kaeko frowned at Yusuke and Kazuma's cart. "Is that all you're getting? You know when friends go out together they usually try to participate in the activities." (this is what my mom always says to me. Sheesh)

Yusuke frowned back at her "Just because were sane enough not to go crazy whenever we see a little top with a kitty on it…" "I don't have any money." Interrupted Kuwabara. He really wasn't in the mood for Yusuke and Kaeko's bickering at each other.

"You don't have any money? I thought the bar paid you good money."

"It does. But all my hospital bi8lls and college bills have been sucking it all away. I still owe the hospital $1200 for my surgery and I don't get paid till next week."

"Doesn't your insurance cover that?" asked Botan, looking up from the 'Precious Moments' figurine she'd been looking at.

"Some of it. Not all of it."

"Yusuke, you should get a job."

I'm looking all right? But it's hard finding a job with flexible hours."

"Hmm." Kaeko smiled at them "well for now Shizuru and I can help you with a few things. We've got more than enough money."

"Yeah, starting with that cart!" laughed Shizuru. She grabbed hold of Yusuke and he brothers' hands and dragged them to the men's section where, Botan, Kaeko and Yukina proceeded to fill it up to the brim with clothes for them to try on.

"Great." They said together. Deciding it to be wiser to just stay out of the girls way they sat down on a nearby bench.

Kuwabara checked his watch and began sifting through his bag for one of his medications. Yusuke had laughed his ass off at Kuwabara's griping of how he now had to carry a purse with him for his medications

Though when Yusuke thought about it later he realized it really wasn't all that funny.

"How's your side treating you?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "s'allright."

"The doctor said you gave em all a real scare when you started hemorrhaging. They were afraid they wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding."

"Is that why you kept looking at me funny when I woke up?"

Yusuke caught his friends' eyes in a serious stare. "It shook me up all right. I don't want you to die Kuwa."

Kuwabara looked at him for a while before giving him a small smile. Then he threw his head back and popped his pill.

Dr. Himura had said that the splenectomy had gone without a hitch until they started to close. Then Kuwabara had started hemorrhaging. They had to give him 3 blood transfusions before they finally stopped the bleeding and got his heart rate back to normal. If they hadn't they would've lost him.

This last part had left Yusuke shaking. 'They nearly lost him. I nearly lost him!' He had stayed with Kuwabara all day until he was finally released. They had kept him in a room that was completely sealed off from everyone else. It was called a 'sanity room'. (I honestly have no idea what it's called. I'm making shit up.) No one was allowed in except for one doctor and one nurse. The reason for this was top protect Kuwabara against infection.

Dr. Himura had however allowed Yuske and Shizuru to enter after they had gone trough certain sanitizing showers and put on smocks. 9whic Kuwabara had found very amusing Na Yusuke and Shizuru a pain in the ass.)

Kuwabara sighed in wariness and leaned against his shorter friend. The raven-haired boy turned a right red and stammered"umm…Kuwa…"

"Shut up Urameshi," Kuwabara said resting his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "Im tired and you make a nice pillow." Yusuke sighed. Why was he complaining? He had dreamed of having the redhead in this position for months.

Very carefully, Yusuke wrapped his ars around his friend and hugged him. "Don't you worry about a thing buddy." He whispered o him " I'll take care of you now. I promise."

"Hn."

FLASH!

"What the hell?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara were suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light from Shizuru's Polaroid.

"Aw. It's a Kodak moment." She grinned at them.

"Dammit Shizuru!" Whined Kuwabara.

'Yeah Shizuru. You went and spoiled the mood.' Yusuke thought to himself.

"Get over it bro. You tow better start trying on those clothes if we're gonna get outta her by 3 o'clock."

Both boys gave out a loud groan.

All in all the two had gotten a decent amount of new clothes. Yusuke had gotten a suit for job interviews and Kuwabara had gotten a set of P.J.'s that Shizuru said Dr. Himura had told her he'd be able to wear in the hospital, instead of the dreaded hospital gowns.

There was one outfit though that Kuwabara tried on that had Yusuke floored.

It was a pair of low-rise hip-hugger jeans that showed off his slim waist and 'nicely toned ass!' in the thoughts of one spirit detective. It went with a tight, sleeveless muscle shirt that showed his bell button. It fit snugly on his broad chest and showed just a hint of strong abs.

While Yusuke drooled at the sight, Kuwabara looked himself over in mirror with an n uncertain look on his face. Turning to Yusuke Kuwabara asked, "What do you think Urameshi?"

The bug-eyed boy quickly swallowed and began choking on his own spit. Coughing he stuttered, "Oh, um…ah…it…looks…all right. Fine.. it's good." A blush crossed his cheeks and his hand went to the back of his head in embarrassment. 'Oh boy' He glared at the girls who were giggling at him in the corner.

"Can we please go now?"

Kuwabara ended up getting the outfit, much to Yusuke's pleasure. After wards, they all went to dinner together and the movies.

The girls loved it but Yusuke thought it was the most boring movie he'd ever seen. Kuwabara apparently thought so too because he fell asleep halfway through it with his head resting on Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke would've loved to carry his friend home, holding him protectively in his arms. But then that stupid blue haired deity just had to go and wake him up just as the detective was leaning over to scoop him up.

He could've killed her.

But he did get to hold a sleepy Kuwabara up as they walked back to their apartment, his arm firmly around Kuwabara's waist.

Setting Kuwabara down on his bed, Yusuke began helping him to strip down for bed (loving every minute of it.) when the alarm on Kuwabara's watch went off.

"Aw damn." He said. He dug out one of Kuwa's medications from the bag and got a glass of water.

"Hey buddy, wake up for a minute." He said gently shaking his friend, who had fallen back to sleep sitting up.

"Hn!"

"Don't 'hn' me you gotta take your medicine real quickly."

Kuwabara woke up just enough to take his pill then passed out again.

"oh Kuwa." Said Yusuke as he tucked him in the bed.(aww) Knowing his sleeping friend couldn't hear him he kissed him lightly on the lips and forehead and whispered, "I love you."

O.K. that had absolutely no humor in it whatsoever. Oh well, I don't care. Lemon in the next chapter, and you guys are really gonna hate me for it.


	10. Chapter 9

Altar- I told you you'd hate me.

I'm a little disappointed though, I was expecting more than just three reviews for my lemon. sulks in corner Don't worry, the real one's coming up. I finally got the chapter for when Yusuke and Kuwa get together written. I just need to type it then I'm gonna do another lemon. Not sure where I'm gonna go after that.

Chapter 10

'Damn!' Yusuke thought getting out of bed. 'That's the third wet dream I've had this week! This is getting ridiculous.'

He stripped the sticky sheets off of his bed and put them in the laundry basket in the corner of his room. Yusuke stopped on his way to the bathroom to check on Kuwabara. He peeked through the doorway and was just barely able to see his friend in the dark.

He didn't look as seductive as he had in the dream but he was still beautiful. His hair was loose and curly and his face peaceful. The sheets were pulled up to his chin but Yusuke could still make out the steady rise and fall of his chest.

He watched for a few minutes then continued on his trek to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up, changed his pants and went back to his room.

'Damn. Out of clean sheets. Guess I'm doing laundry in the morning.' He pulled out an old sleeping bag and crawled inside. 'Kuwabara's gonna start getting suspicious over all my dirty sheets if I don't do something about these dreams. Hmm. Maybe I should ask Kurama. I'll call him in the morning before I start the laundry.'

Yusuke's eyes shot open in sudden remembrance. 'Crap I still have to find a job!' On the list of things he wanted to do, finding a job was way at the bottom. 'Damn. What am I gonna do?'

The next morning after Kuwabara had left for class and while Yusuke was doing laundry he called Kurama. The fox agreed to meet him at a little café for lunch at one o'clock. Yusuke had the laundry done by eleven and got bored. 'I'll go for a walk. This place always seems so gloomy when it's empty.' "When Kuwa's not around." He said smiling to himself.

So he walked around in the park for an hour. At twelve he decided to just go ahead to the café and wait for Kurama.

When he got there he paid a dollar for a newspaper and began to look through the help wanted ads.

"babysitter, no"

"dogtrainer, no"

"office clerk, no"

"dishwasher, no"

"waiter…no"

"Hey! You lookin for a job?"

"Huh?" Yusuke looked up from is paper which was steadily growing more and more red x's on it.

"I asked you if you were looking for a job." Said a young woman. She long blonde hair reaching j7ust past her shoulders long wispy bangs and bright blue eyes. She was standing by the seat across from Yusuke and was grinning down at him.

She didn't seem threatening, she had a friendly smile. But Yusuke wasn't about to drop his guard. He'd had plenty of experience with seemingly harmless demons.

"Yeah. Why? Just who are you?"

The girl laughed and sat down. "oops. Sorry. I'm Celina." She stuck out a hand with a gold bracelet on it and Yusuke shook it. "Yusuke." He introduced himself. "You know of any jobs with good hours?"

"Oh year," Celina laughed waving her had at him "If you don't mind a little hard labor."

"No."

"The guy I work for owns a ton of farmland and fields. He grows all kinds of crops and stuff for different companies and does some construction too."

"So he needs someone to help with construction and stuff?"

"It varies. See what he does is he goes through and see's what all needs to be done. He makes a list of it and posts it on a bulletin board. You find something on that list to do, do it, and he'll pay you for it."

"What kinds of things?"

Celina looked up at the sky thinking. " oh, let's see…today he had…clean out the goats barn, spray the soy bean fields, work on the new barn, fix the roof, plow out the east field, you get the idea?"

"Yeah," said Yusuke, "different odds and ends, are there any set hours you have to work?"

"For me there is, cause I'm the nanny and if you work inside. Outdoor workers it's first come, first serve. Come in at any time; find a job still available, mark down that you're the one working on it, and how long it took you. You get paid by what you did, how long it took you and how good a job you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, if you go and fix a leaky roof and the roof still leaks the next day, he don't care if you spent all day on that thing, you aint getting squat!"

Yusuke was smiling at this girl now. This sounded perfect! He could have a steady job, get paid by the hour and not have to worry about taking days off when he went on a mission or Kuwabara was in the hospital. He just showed up whenever he could.

"Do I need to fill out an application or anything?"

Celina shook her head. "Nope. He will want an interview though. He likes to know who he's letting on his property. But Mr. Fashugi has been saying he needed some help, some of our regulars left and one got killed when he fell off the roof, so getting you an interview should be easy."

Yusuke put his hands up in 'time-out'. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Somebody got killed there?"

Celina nodded her head as if it were nothing. "Yeah. Farming and construction are two very dangerous jobs. You're working with some pretty dangerous equipment that can cut your arm off, or run you over. Or you can fall." She added, like an after thought.

"Oh great!" Yusuke said sarcastically "Do I get any kind of insurance?"

"Only for serious injuries you get while on the job."

"Hmm." Yusuke put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. 'It sounds all right. And I don't mind a little danger and hard work. It can't be anything as bad as Genkai's training anyway.'

"Here." Celina was writing something on a napkin. I'll give you my boss' number. His name is Mikel Fashugi, just tell him I told you about the job. He'll set up an interview with you." She handed him the napkin and gout up to leave. "I gotta go. "The kid's get off from school in half an hour and I gotta go pick 'em up. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah! Thanks Celina. Maybe I will see you there."

"Great! Bye-bye."

"Bye." Yusuke sat back and chuckled to himself. 'Alright!' he thought 'looks like I might finally get a job. Now I can help Kuwa with the rent and hospital bills.'

Yusuke felt a wave of sadness at the memory of Kuwabara's condition. He'd been feeling much better sense the splenectomy, but Dr. Himura said he would still need to begin chemotherapy next week. Kuwabara was terrified his hair would start falling out. Yusuke had caught him a few times looking at different hats and ski caps, 'just in case' he had said.

"Yusuke?"

The said boy looked up from his thoughts at the red haired fox-demon.

"Hey Kurama! You made it!"

Kurama sat down across from him. "Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked, grinning at him.

"Well, no…just…oh never mind! I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Yusuke started fidgeting nervously and blushed. "Well,um,see…I've been having these dreams…about Kuwabara." He looked up at Kurama , who just stared back at him.

"Go on."

"Well, there…uh…wet…dreams?"

Kurama looked at him for a moment.

"uh-huh"

"What do you mean 'Uh-huh'? Don't you think that's a bit of a problem?" Yusuke burst out in frustration.

Kurama chuckled. It's not really that surprising Yusuke. You've been in love with the man for years now. What I am surprised about is that you're just now having these dreams."

Kurama gave him a sly smirk. Yusuke scowled. "Oh shut up, Red! So can you tell me just what the hell I should do about it ?"

"Tell Kuwabara."

"What?!"

Not about the dreams of course, but you need to tell Kuwabara how you feel."

Yusuke relaxed back into his chair "Oh, yeah, and just how am I supposed to do that? Just walk up to him and say' hey buddy, how was your day and by the way, I'm in love with you?! Sorry Kurama but I don't wanna freak the guy out."

Kurama sighed at his friends' sarcasm. "Why don't you try taking him out on a date first?"

"A date? Are you kidding me?"

"No. Just go out together tonight and have fun. Go out to the movies or a party or hell, take him bowling if you want but do it. See how it goes and then when the conversation goes in the right direction tell him how you feel. You might be surprised with his reaction."

"He'll think I'm a sick freak and kick me out."

Kurama smiled and laughed "I doubt that Yusuke."

If you're wondering about the job that Yusuke's getting, my brother-in-law used to have a job just like it. And yes, farming is a very dangerous job. It's actually one of THE most dangerous jobs out there. I had a cousin who was out farming on his tractor when his arm got caught in the drill and he fell off the tractor and got run over. Yeah, he died.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long gap between updates. I had a minor case of writer's block. But I managed to squeeze out two more chapters. After that, who knows.

Chapter 11

'Coward.'

'I am not!'

'Yes you are.'

'Shut up.'

'just say, hey Kuwabara you feel like doing something tonight?'

'Shut up!'

'Why not?'

'Because….'

'Because you're a coward.'

Yusuke growled at himself. He'd been having this argument with himself for a month now. Ever sense he talked to Kurama about those stupid dreams.

Why, by the way, had been growing steadily worse each night. Kuwabara was now saying that Yusuke kept waking him up in the middle of the night making odd noises. And he'd noticed all the sheets. Yusuke didn't even _attempt_ to explain _that _one! He just changed the subject every time the redhead inquired about it.

'Oh year, ' he thought gloomily 'he's not a redhead anymore.'

Four weeks into the chemotherapy Kuwabara's hair began to fall out. He first noticed when he was washing his hair and it started coming out in clumps. Yusuke was shocked to see the big guy come out of the bathroom on the brink of tears.

"Kuwa?" Yusuke had asked "What's wrong?"

Kuwabara didn't even answer him. He ran straight to his room and locked the door. He refused to open the door no matter how much Yusuke pounded on it. He thought about breaking it down but decided that wouldn't be the best thing to do right then.

When Kuwabara finally did come out all of his hair was copmpletely gone.

"Kuwabara what the hell did you do?"

Kuwabara's gaze remained on the brown carpet. "I shaved my head."

"I can see that! Why?"

"So if anyone asks if my hair fell out I can say 'no, it's just shaved."

Yusuke had never felt such a pain like when he heard Kuwabara say that. He _hated_ being bald. He was always wearing a hat or ski cap even in bed. The only time he ever took it off was to shower.

'I probably should've told Kuwabara then.' Yusuke thought. 'He seems so miserable now. Even if I did ask him out he probably would say no.'

Yusuke gave a deep sigh, got up from the couch and looked at the clock. 'Enough of this shit!' Kuwabara gets home in one hour. I'm cooking him a special dinner and then I'm gonna tell him how I feel dammit!'

And with that he set to work. He looked through all the cupboards for Kuwa's favorite foods.

'Let's see…some shrimp, rice, where are those biscuits he likes so much?'

Yusuke found them in the fridge and turned on the oven. While the oven and skillets warmed up he put the biscuits on the pan to bake on then got out all of the seasoning he would need. He grilled the shrimp in garlic and aregano and then he did something he'd seen Kuwabara do when preparing this same meal. He drained all of the grease into the frier, added some water and more spices and then fried the rice in it.

He looked at the clock just as the oven went off. Fifteen minutes left until Kuwa came home.

Yusuke felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. '15 minutes until I tell Kuwa-chan I love him. Ah crap how am I gonna do this?'

He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands, trying to think of the best way to word his confession. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even hear Kuwabara come in until he spoke.

"Uh…Urameshi?" Yusuke looked up. Kuwabara's confused gaze went from the warm food in the kitchen to the plates set up on the table and then to the anxious look on Yusuke's face. Kuwabara felt a pang of fear in his gut. 'Oh no what's happened now?'

"Kuwa-…um…hey man how ya doin?" 'Okay, fuck up number one!'

Kuwabara looked at him suspiciously.

(I'm listening to Korn's remake of 'Another Brick in the Wall' and it fucking rocks! Hiei-oh no, she's going psycho again. Kurama-don't mind her, just keep reading Phillepa-singing we don't need no education…)

"Okay…I guess." Kuwabara looked around the room again and asked "Are _you_ okay?"

"yeah. Yeah I'm…I'm fine. Fine."

Kuwabara nodded "Okay…good. But, sense when do _you_ cook dinner?"

Yusuke took a defensive tone. "What's wrong with me cooking? I just felt like cooking dinner tonight that's all!" Yusuke felt his cheeks turn red ina blush and his mouith go dry. He took a big gulp of water and almost started to choke.

"Are you sure you're all right Urameshi? You're kinda pale and you're shaking a little too."

"I'm fine, dammit!" Yusuke yelled angrily. His nervousness was making him very frustrated and Kuwabara looking at him like he was losing his mind wasn't helping his temper.

Kuwabara jumped at his harsh tone. Yusuke hadn't yelled at him once sense he got sick so this kind of surprised him. "Okay now I know something's wrong."

Yusuke sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Kuwabara. I've just got something on my mind."

"Care to share?"

Yusuke managed a weak smile "Let's eat first. It's getting cold"

They ate in silence across from each other. Kuwabara kept looking at him oddly, trying to figure out what was wrong with the spirit detective.

Yusuke barely toughed his food, the butterflies in his stomach were actually starting to make him feel sick.

"All right, Urameshi, spill it! Somethings definitely wrong, you're eating less than I do and that's saying something! You know I hate it you whe you play games with me or keep stuff from me and something's telling me this one involves me somehow, so just tell me what it is!"

"I love you."

Kuwabara dropped his fork with a 'plink!' and stared at him. Yusuke was looking him straight in the eye with a very serious look on his face.

For a moment no one said anything, just stared at each other. Then Kuwabara replied in a whisper, "No you don't."

"Yes I do Kuwabara. I have for a while now. I'm not even sure how long but I know it was before Kaeko and I broke up."

"That was two years ago."

"I know."

Kuwabara went back to staring at him silently. "You cant love me. You might _like_ me but nobody loves me. Not even Yukina loved me and neither does my sister."

"Yes she does." Yusuke said in shock.

"Then why wasn't she there during my surgery, huh? How come you were the only one that came in to see me just before they put me under? And how come you were the only one who-"

"Because I love you!"

Kuwabara looked at him in stunned silence. "Look I cant speak for the others, you'll have to ask them yourself. All I know is that I. Love. You!"

Kuwabara stood up and ripped his hat off of his head. "Look at me!" he screamed "Look! You see my bald head? My yellow skin, my red eyes? Do you see how weak I've become? I've lost over 15 in less than a month! And yesterday I talked to Koenma and do you know what he told me? He said I wouldn't be able to go on any more cases with you. He said my condition makes me too vulnerable. Do you have **any** idea what that's like for someone like me? Basically it's saying 'you're too weak.' 'you're already dead' 'you're useless now'! So tell me Urameshi how could you **possibly **love someone so useless? Someone so weak, so fucking human that they can get beat off by a stupid illness! How could you possibly-"

Kuwabara was cut off by a violent fit of coughing that sent him falling to the floor.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke immediately dropped to his side and pulled him into his arms. He rubbed and patted his back in an effort to help the sick boy. After a while Kuwabara's coughs turned into sobs.

Yusuke held him tightly and fought back his own tears. This was the first time Kuwabara had shown any sort of emotion regarding his disease. Yusuke could tell that he'd been struggling with himself about it. It almost was as if the big guy wasn't sure if he was allowed to show how upset he really was or not.

Yusuke pulled back, sniffling and grabbed Kuwabara's face to make him look at him. "Kuwa, I don't care about all that. You think I cared about you all these years just because of how much you're spirit awareness could help us? You've helped me in plenty of other ways. You're mere _presence_ has helped me in so many battles, just knowing that you were there and that you believed in me. That you needed."

"Kuwabara I love you because you're so odd. Being a guy your size but still so gentle. The reputation of a bullying punk but in truth there's nobody in the world as caring as you. You put up a tough guy front but you're really so innocent that you're even naïve at times. Nobody but you can make me laugh so much, and I mean a real laugh, the kind that comes when you're truly happy."

"Urameshi…"

"And then when Toguro…God I'd never felt such a pain before. And then again when Sensui took you away. I was so scared! I was terrified that I was going to lose you. I kept picturing you in my head, scared and alone, crying for me to come and save you…" Yusuke sniffed "But I never came. I kept thinking that if you died, it would be all my fault because I'd been too stupid to realize you were the one that they were after. Genkai even _told_ me that you would be their first target. And now you're… you're… Gods Kuwabara please don't ever leave me! Please, I love you so much! Please."

Yusuke sobbed into his friends shoulder and rocked his body back and forth. Kuwabara sat there, held securely in Yusuke's tight embrace, reeling in shock from what he'd just heard.

Kuwabara wrapped his arms around the boys' shaking form and whispered "I love you too."

Owww. My hands sore now.


	12. Chapter 11

Uh oh unlucky 13. Maybe i should make this short.

Hiei-Than you might as well skip it and go straight to fourteen.

Hmm. Nah!

Chapter 13

Now that Yusuke and Kuwabara were officially together the two were going wild. Kuwabara had this goal to have sex in every single room in the apartment. They got on top of the kitchen table, the floor, in the shower, on the couch, in each of their bedrooms and even on the balcony.

They ended up getting a few calls after that one.

This was basically how they're day would typically go: wake up, have a quickie, eat, shower together, go to work. At lunch break they would get together, have a nooner, Yusuke'd go home and Kuwabara to class. At night they would eat some of their dinner but mostly each other, clean up, watch some t.v., have more sex, go to bed.

Once Kuwabara's goal of fucking in every room was accomplished they moved outward. So far they'd gotten three public bathrooms(including the one at Kuwabara's work), the park an empty train on the subway(that had been quite an experience!), two of Genkai's rooms and one of Kurama's. Kurama had found their little game amusing, Genkai on the other hand, had not.

During each of Kuwa's chemotherapy sessions the two could always find something to occupy their time. At least until Dr. HImura caught them in the act and threatened to deny Yusuke visitations.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's lives had been filled with ups and downs and this was one of the ups. Kuwabara's health even seemed to be improving. He wasnt as tired anymore, his skin had returned to it's normal color and he was eating more. He managed to gain back eight pounds and his hair was starting to grow back too.

Yusuke hoped that this meant that the chemo was working and his Kuwa-chan was going to beat the cancer. However, Dr. Himura calmly stated that this could just be a remission.

"A remission?"

"Yes Yusuke. A remission is when the patient appears to have made a full recovery. Symptoms disappear and even blood tests wont show any sign's of the cancers cells. But after a few months they return, usually even worse than they had been before."

"But it only might be a remission right? You dont know for sure? So then maybe Kuwabara really is getting better!"

Dr. Himura sighed. "Yusuke I'm not going to say either which way because in truth it could be either one. I just want you to understand that while Kuwabara is doing much better now he may not stay that way."

Yusuke got up from his chair in the doctor's office. "Aw, he'll be fine doc! Dont worry about it." Yusuke left the room leaving a frustrated doctor behind. He walked down the hall to where Kuwabara was resting after his latest therapy session.

'But what if he's right? What if this is just a remission, and Kuwa's not actually getting better?'

Yusuke reached the room that held his sick love and stood in the doorway watching him sleep. His hair had managed to grow back to just above his ears but Yusuke noticed that it was different now. Rather than his usual curly locks Kuwabara's hair was growing back wavy and in a slightly darker shade. Now it had more of a brown tint to it with an occasional red streak.

'Just a few months huh? Than I'd better not waste them.'

And he most certainly didnt. The months that followed were the best times of their lives. But then, like the old saying goes, what goes up must inevitably come crashing down.


	13. Chapter 12

Uh oh unlucky 13. Maybe i should make this short.

Hiei-Than you might as well skip it and go straight to fourteen.

Hmm. Nah!

Chapter 13

Now that Yusuke and Kuwabara were officially together the two were going wild. Kuwabara had this goal to have sex in every single room in the apartment. They got on top of the kitchen table, the floor, in the shower, on the couch, in each of their bedrooms and even on the balcony.

They ended up getting a few calls after that one.

This was basically how they're day would typically go: wake up, have a quickie, eat, shower together, go to work. At lunch break they would get together, have a nooner, Yusuke'd go home and Kuwabara to class. At night they would eat some of their dinner but mostly each other, clean up, watch some t.v., have more sex, go to bed.

Once Kuwabara's goal of fucking in every room was accomplished they moved outward. So far they'd gotten three public bathrooms(including the one at Kuwabara's work), the park an empty train on the subway(that had been quite an experience!), two of Genkai's rooms and one of Kurama's. Kurama had found their little game amusing, Genkai on the other hand, had not.

During each of Kuwa's chemotherapy sessions the two could always find something to occupy their time. At least until Dr. HImura caught them in the act and threatened to deny Yusuke visitations.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's lives had been filled with ups and downs and this was one of the ups. Kuwabara's health even seemed to be improving. He wasnt as tired anymore, his skin had returned to it's normal color and he was eating more. He managed to gain back eight pounds and his hair was starting to grow back too.

Yusuke hoped that this meant that the chemo was working and his Kuwa-chan was going to beat the cancer. However, Dr. Himura calmly stated that this could just be a remission.

"A remission?"

"Yes Yusuke. A remission is when the patient appears to have made a full recovery. Symptoms disappear and even blood tests wont show any sign's of the cancers cells. But after a few months they return, usually even worse than they had been before."

"But it only might be a remission right? You dont know for sure? So then maybe Kuwabara really is getting better!"

Dr. Himura sighed. "Yusuke I'm not going to say either which way because in truth it could be either one. I just want you to understand that while Kuwabara is doing much better now he may not stay that way."

Yusuke got up from his chair in the doctor's office. "Aw, he'll be fine doc! Dont worry about it." Yusuke left the room leaving a frustrated doctor behind. He walked down the hall to where Kuwabara was resting after his latest therapy session.

'But what if he's right? What if this is just a remission, and Kuwa's not actually getting better?'

Yusuke reached the room that held his sick love and stood in the doorway watching him sleep. His hair had managed to grow back to just above his ears but Yusuke noticed that it was different now. Rather than his usual curly locks Kuwabara's hair was growing back wavy and in a slightly darker shade. Now it had more of a brown tint to it with an occasional red streak.

'Just a few months huh? Than I'd better not waste them.'

And he most certainly didnt. The months that followed were the best times of their lives. But then, like the old saying goes, what goes up must inevitably come crashing down.


End file.
